When Mori Leaves
by WhiteBunnii
Summary: Mori is being forced to go on a trip with his family, leaving Hunny for an entire week. Mori entrusts Hunny to Kyoya's care, having the blonde stay with him until Mori comes back. The situation turns out to be more difficult than is seems, though; as Kyoya has always had a soft spot when it comes to Hunny. (KyoyaxHunny/Yaoi/rating may change with later chapters)


**So, this is only my second fanfiction (that I've put up, at least). I'm planning on adding more chapters to this, but I'm working on a bunch of other fanfictions too. I get a good idea and start working on it, and abandon by other stories ;~; Oh, and if you would take a couple minutes to review that would be great; a comment, suggestion, helpful tip, anything would be appreciated~**

"Do you really have to leave Mori-chan?" Hunny whimpered, clinging onto Mori's arm. "I'm sorry Hunny, I do. I'll be back in one week though, okay? Kyoya will taking care of you, you can stay with him." Mori wrapped his arms around his small companion in a final hug, and walked away. He tried his hardest to not look back for fear that he'd be guilted to stay. The rest of the Host Club watched as Mori walked into the airport, Kyoya grabbed Hunny's hand firmly, making sure he didn't try to run for him. Tears bundled up in the small boy's eyes as he stared through the airport doors, already missing Mori. Hikaru finally broke the silence, "We can't do anything now," and to his twin, "let's go home." Kaoru turned and left with his brother, Tamaki nodded and left too. Kyoya bent down to hug Hunny, in a show of in characteristic sympathetic kindness. "Let's go too; you can stay with me if you want." The blonde nodded and grabbed Kyoya's hand, and let himself gently be pulled along.

-—-–-

At Kyoya's home, nighttime, Kyoya's POV

I feel so bad for Hunny; he must feel so out of place right now. His companion isn't going to be with him for the next week, it's out of my character to do something without getting a benefit of some sort; but I've always had a week spot for Hunny-sempai. I always have. And since everyone was gone at my house for the next month, I was happy to allow Hunny to stay with me. I laid back on the couch I was sitting on and closed my eyes.

I stayed like that for a moment, until I heard light footsteps coming towards me. "Um... Kyo-chan, would you mind helping me get into my pajamas?" I sat up and flashed Hunny my host smile, and told him I would be happy to help him. I walked down the long hallway to the spare bedroom I was allowing Hunny to reside in, who was following close behind. While we were walking, I soon realized what he was actually asking me. I really hoped he didn't want me to undress him and redress him; I wasn't really sure how I would handle that. We entered the room, and I motioned for the blonde to sit on the bed, and I bent down to his bag to pull out his pink bunny night clothes. I stood up and looked at the small boy, not sure exactly what he wanted. "So, Hunny... What does Mori normally do now?" "Well, he would unbutton my jacket and shirt and pull them off and my pants off, then redress me." I nodded, then bent down to his level and starting front the top unbuttoned his jacket and pulled it off of his small frame. I lightly blushed and hesitated before working on his shirt. After I had unbuttoned the first half, I looked up at his face. To my surprise, he had a light tint of red colouring his cheeks. It made him look so innocent; it was very easy to forget his true age. I finished working with the buttons, and started pulling it off of him too, my blush darkening slightly. I folded the jacket and dress shirt up and laid them on the floor. "Standup" I told Hunny, and he did. I avoided eye contact as I unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper of his pants. I kept my eyes focused on the floor as I nervously hooked my thumbs under the waistband of the small boy's pants, pulling them down while my blush grew ten-fold. He stepped out of the bundled up pants and I laid them with the shirt and jacket.

I looked up the small, pale body in front of me, admiring it. His chest was so inviting, I wanted to touch it. I heard a voice, but didn't make out the message. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" " Kyo-chan I asked if you'd please hurry, I'm getting cold..." "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry." I replied. I picked up the pink pajama pants and one by one lifted the other boy's legs into the soft clothing and pulled it up to his waist. I did the same with his shirt.

I stood up and grabbed Usa-chan from off his bed an handed it to the little blonde. He smiled his adorable, signature smile and hugged me tightly. "Thank you Kyo-chan!" Without thinking I bent down and kissed his pale smooth skin of his cheek. Heat rushed to my face as I stood up straight, noticing he was also blushing. I ran my hand through my hair nervously, "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He flashed that perfect smile again, cheeks still flushes. "It's okay!" He hugged me one last time and I laid my hand on his shoulder. I shouldn't have kissed him. It was on the cheek, but I still shouldn't have. Besides, I don't have any real feeling for him; he's just my weak spot. That's it. Hunny broke the hug and we just stood in silence awkwardly looking at each other for a moment. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night Hunny-sempai." "Mhm, goodnight!" And with that, I walked out of the room and headed to my own.

I laid back on my bed and again scolded myself for foolishly kissing the blonde's cheek. He's adorable, his small figure, childish personality, he's the opposite of myself; but he just seems so perfect. I want to believe that I don't have any real feelings, but I can't. I know it's wrong and I shouldn't, but I do have feelings for my sempai. Nobody can ever find out though, my future would be ruined. Being so close to him right now is difficult. I'm going to have to be careful for the next six days that Hunny-sempai is in my care.


End file.
